


Movie Night

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Lactation Kink, Older Man/Younger Woman, Squirting, handjob, hucow fetish, mentions of prior abusive relationship, the following tags are minor but still present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: Jack starts seeing a new mother and develops some new kinks as a result





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Hi Im here to request some silver fox soldier 76 with his younger s/o and... lactation kink. In which soldier realizes how much it turns him on but is too embarrassed to bring it up until he finally cant take it any longer

 

His com dinged, alerting him to a new message from you.

_The baby is at her dad’s for the weekend. Movie tonight?_

His answer was a short and concise “yes”, as well as confirming what time you wanted him to come over. The pair of you were at a good place in your relationship- far enough along now to be comfortable with each other while still having that edge of excitement for a new relationship.

While the age difference between the two of you had made him hesitant at first, you made him feel decades younger. Not that it was all fun and games all the time- both of you had responsibilities. He had his ties with the recalled overwatch that pulled him away more than he’d like, and you had a young toddler to care for on top of your usual job.

Even if he kept a calm demeanor, used to stoically not giving anything away, times like this when neither of you had to worry about those obligations were opportunities he jumped at.

The movie ended up sucking. Neither of you were much bothered by that, entertained by making quips about the shoddy acting and the poor attempts at gore. As soldier for most of his life Jack had seen his fair share of blood and guts, bemused by how poor a rendition the money shot scene had been.

He was laying longways on the couch on his back, his head resting against the armrest. You were resting on your stomach, using his chest as a pillow with the rest of your body tucked between his legs and one of his arms draped across your back.

Growing disinterested in the movie, Jack’s hands started to wander. One hand stroking at your back affectionately, you could feel the warmth of his skin through the thin fabric of your shirt. You hummed in content as you nuzzled against his chest. He made an excellent pillow, which was a surprise considering how well built the man was.

You both were insecure with your appearance, him due to his age and you courtesy of your asshole ex. The pregnancy had been the beginning of the end for your relationship, and the damage he’d done to your self esteem and self image postpartum was still being put back together.

Jack made you feel secure and important, both in and out of the bedroom. You did your best to do the same. Currently struggling with reconciling the dynamic between being a mother and being a desirable woman who still had urges, you’d melt as he gruffly whispered how pretty you looked bouncing on his cock.

The thing you were the most insecure about however was your breasts. Which was a damn shame so far as Jack was concerned- while he obviously liked more about you then just your breasts, he’d be lying if he said they hadn’t caught his attention pretty fucking quick.

You always kept your bra on when you slept with him, worried about turning him off due to the fact you were still lactating.

That concern was one thing you hadn’t been particularly forthright with- You’d stiffened the first time he’d gone to take your bra off, and Jack knew how to read a room so he left it alone after that. As for him? It had taken a moment to figure out that your reluctance had to do with the fact you were still breastfeeding, his initial concern being that you’d changed your mind. Not that he had much personal experience with the subject, but he knew some women had a “boobs are for the baby only” mentality while nursing.

First he’d been impartial to the idea, something he was willing to deal with if it meant he could see and touch those pretty tits of yours. Then one day during some downtime on a mission he’d realized he was stiff as a board at the thought of wrapping his lips around one of your nipples and tasting milk- _because_ of the milk, rather than _in spite_ of it.

Christ, he just knew he was one wrong move away from you thinking he was a disgusting old pervert, deciding to keep those fantasies _explicitly_ for when he was alone on missions. You’d never hear a fucking word about them.

Maybe it was just the taboo factor of it all that was getting him off, but whatever the reason for the thoughts of you he jerked himself off to became more focused on your bust.

As a farm boy who’d grown up caring for dairy cattle, one particular fantasy he’d take to his grave involved you kneeling on a dirt floor, a collar with a bell hanging off the D-ring wrapped around your neck and some sort of modified pump latched to your tits while he had his cock in your cunt and a dildo in your ass. He couldn’t decide whether he wanted a ball gag in your mouth or not, seeing the appeal in both you being a drooling, whimpering mess as he fucked you, and hearing you beg and cry for him to fuck you harder.

That had finished him off in a fucking second, though the self loathing hadn’t been too far behind. He shouldn’t be having those thoughts about his sweet girl, yet they plagued him.

Thus far, he’d done a good job keeping those thoughts at bay when actually around you. His hand slipped under the thin fabric of your tank top, the weight warm and familiar against your back. Turning your head so you were looking up at him rather than the TV, the way you squirmed between his thighs had his cock straining against him, pressing into your belly. Grinning at him as you moved onto your hands and knees, you happily leaned forward to kiss him. Far more interested in this than the slasher film on screen, you were quick to crawl into his lap, grinding softly against him.

The way your tits hung as you’d shifted to get up had not escaped his notice, his mind drifting towards his filthy thoughts of you on a barn floor. Now uncomfortably hard, his lips drifted down your jaw towards your collar bone, his hand warm on your back.

His hand drifted higher up on your back, accidentally brushing near the clasp in your bra. That pulled you out of your lust fueled daze, eyes widening. “Jack-”

Realizing he’d moved too close for comfort, he immediately backed off. Anxiety gnawed at you slightly, worried you’d ruined the mood. “I’m sorry, I j-”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” he assured you softly, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

“It’s not that,” you paused looking for the right words, “It’s just when I get excited, they leak.” Your cheeks heated up, oblivious to the way Jack’s cock lurched and breath caught at the image. “I don’t want you to be grossed out, I know guys don’t li-”

“Sweetheart,” he interrupted- figuring out exactly how far into your head your ex had gotten was like peeling back layers of an onion. An onion he wanted to shove down the bastard’s throat. “Nothing you do can gross me out. You can keep your bra on if you’re more comfortable that, but I,” he paused for a second, considering his next words _very_ carefully. “It won’t bother me.”

You watched him for a moment, deliberating with yourself before your hands dropped to the hem of your shirt and pried the fabric over your head. _Fuck yes_. “Good girl,” he encouraged softly. The maternity bra was designed to do its job, not to be looked at, but Jack never had given a damn about some lace or bows. He was straining in his pants as your hands slipped behind your back, chest arching slightly as you reached to undo the clasp and slide the material down your arms before tossing it to the side.

“Christ you’re gorgeous,” he spoke lowly, more to himself than to you. That pretty bust was everything he’d hoped for and more. With no baby to feed today and a body that was used to working on a schedule, your breasts were swollen but not painfully so (not yet, anyway- you’d pump after you and Jack were done).

Jack nuzzled against your collarbone, hands tracing down your side. You were _so_ soft, the comfort he found against your skin a luxury he'd been ill-afforded as a soldier and even less so as a vigilante. He shifted against you, teasing you with soft kisses and nips down your chest before skipping to the underside of your breast. He was practically vibrating in excitement, ensuring you were still soft, pliant and willing underneath him. The few gentle kisses up your breast to the hard nipple at the peak and the next thing you knew was the warm sensation of his mouth wrapped around it.

Mewling quietly underneath him, you didn't know what to do with your hands- one settled on the back of his head, your fingers entwining in the short white strands of hair, the other draped against his back.

Jack made a quiet noise against your skin, mouthing and lapping lightly at your nipple before he latched fully and _drew_. Your letdown was immediate, your body prepped both from your usual schedule and his teasing. Crying out, your grip tightened on his hair and back. That earned a grunt from your silver fox and another strong suckle that shot straight between your legs.

You hadn't been certain what to expect, going out on a limb and pushing the limits of your own comfort zone. This was completely different from when you fed your child, the sensations coursing through your body not even close to being the same.

One of Jack's arms slipped underneath your body, pulling you as close to him as he could as the other cupped the breast he was drinking from. Between the light pressure of his hand and the way he was alternating how he used his mouth you guessed he was experimenting, looking for the best way to draw out your milk.

Hissing when he got a little too mouthy with his teeth, you admonished him gently by tugging on his hair. “Not so rough, I'm not going anywhere.”

Eventually he settled, you feeling the press of his weight and the pull from him mouth finding a rhythm that suited him. Mewling quietly, you realized it was for the best that tonight had gone the way it had; With how full you were, it was unlikely you'd of been able to wait much longer to pump. Either you'd of been full to the point of hurting, or you'd have soaked straight through your bra.

“Jack,” your voice was soft as you ran your fingers through his hair, seeing the distant, far off look on his face as he suckled from you. He was completely relaxed against your body, though his grip tightened as you shifted underneath him. “It's okay, Jack, I'm right here.” You were desperate for some sort of friction, hips rocking underneath him but not able to get the angle or the pressure that you needed. Each draw from him sent small jolts of pleasure through your body and your underwear was soaked through.

At first you thought your moving around had unsettled him as he kept shifting himself, until you realized he was using your body the same way you were using his- his erection was brushing against your thigh with each rock of his hips.

His eyes were locked on your unattended nipple, hands gripping at your back and hip. Milk had welled up at the peak, slowly at first but the more wound up you got the steadier the beads became until a thin rivulet dripped and trailed down your breast to your chest.

The image seemed to suit him fine, as he did nothing to try to stop it. He just rocked against you a bit harder and let you feel exactly how stiff he was.

Your hand left his back, trailing down until you found the waistline of his pants and followed the fabric to his zipper. Getting the clothing undone was a bit of a trick one handed, but soon you had his thick cock free of his pants and wrapped in your hand.

His pace staggered as you took him in hand, his mouth stilling as his hips thrust into your grip. It wasn't until you repositioned underneath him to get a better hold of his shaft and your nipple slipped out of his mouth that he seemed to pay attention to what was going on around him. He was quick to find and latch back onto it again, the first draw so strong it almost hurt. “Easy, Jackie,” you reminded him, fingers trailing along his scalp with one hand as the other continued to stroke him.

His hips rocked in time to the pumping of your hand as he drank his fill from you, his eyes nearly glazed over in pleasure. As his suckling became more aggressive, you realized he'd nearly drained you on the one side and was frustrated by the way your supply had dropped. You were empty by the time you got through to him, your voice gentle as you instructed him to switch sides.

Taking a moment to lap up the spilt milk on your chest and belly, once that was done he was quick to latch onto the other nipple. There was no hesitation on this side, or gentle teasing to warm the pair of you up like he had the first time. Jack knew exactly what he wanted and he was taking what you'd offered up so nicely. Readjusting your arm again so you could reach between the pair of you and continue to stroke him,you jolted as you felt his fingers slipping under the hem of your soft athletic shorts. The air was cool as he exposed your wet pussy, prying your underwear to the side and out of his way.

You mewled as one finger slipped inside of you, hips twitching in pleasure. Your hand broke it's steady pacing not that Jack seemed to care as he coaxed a second and then a third finger inside of you before he turned his wrist and started to rub your g-spot.

Your ex, Jack decided, was a fucking idiot for giving you up. There was no place he'd rather be than between your thighs like this and if that fool couldn't realize how good he'd had it, Jack would happily reap the benefits of his mistake.

His hand had to be cramping soon if it wasn't already (or maybe it was a super soldier thing) but you found yourself not caring as he teased you to the edge of a climax. He gave a strong suck at the same time as his thumb found your clit, drawing a squeal from you as you squirted over his hand. The way your hand reflexively gripped around his cock as you clung to whatever you could (that being his hair and his dick) was just shy of painful and the pressure was incredible as he thrust into your grip until he came.

It took a moment for the pair of you to come down from your high, basking in each other's warmth as you caught your breath. The air was charged with a certain vulnerability from both of you letting down some heavy guards tonight, exhausted mentally as well as physically despite being elated from an emotional standpoint.

You both had issues, and those wouldn't go away from one night, but maybe the pair of you were good for each other in the long run.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
